


The Blind and the Cold-Blooded

by LessFeralKiyondo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blind Dirk Strider, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda Quiet, M/M, Medusa Jake, Not Canon Compliant, Slow To Update, Surgery, Written in 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessFeralKiyondo/pseuds/LessFeralKiyondo
Summary: Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and boy do you love your boyfriend. He’s currently running his hands through his hair, clear hair gel shining his hands. You’re standing-well, leaning-on the doorway, watching him fumble with his hair. Dirk had just recently moved in with you, three months ago to be precise, and is still getting used to doing his own hair. It was quite cute, if you were to describe it, and although most everything he does is cute, this is more like...a puppy trying to readjust his ear from its position upside-down.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 18





	1. So, That Money...

_ Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and there’s no way you were going to go in that cave. Not even if you were clinging onto Roxy’s arm, which she promised she would let you do. _

_ “I’m blind, Rox! What makes you think I can explore a cave!” You plead, the grip on your cane tightening. Just thinking about what could happen in there makes you sweat. _

_ “I think you might like what she se--find in there.” She says, and you can practically hear her winking. In an attempt to just get this over with so you could go back to making your robots and snacking on junk food, you hesitantly agree. “F-fine.” She giggles, and you know what it means. All these years of living with her has taught you that when she giggles, she’s either drunk, or planning something, and you don’t think she’s drunk. You hear her stepping into the dark crevice, and you hurriedly grab her arm. _

_ After a while of carefully dragging your cane over both rough and smooth rocks, you stop and reach an arm to take your finger and trace it over Roxy’s upper lip. As you thought, she was smiling. Oh god. In the process you also notice she’s wearing glasses, most likely sunglasses.  _ None of this is adding up.

_ “Ah, hello Roxy! I didn’t expect you to come today.” You jump. Is this what she was planning? Who was this? Was she planning to finally get rid of you and sell you to this-admittedly cute sounding-stranger? _

_ “Sorry. I want you to meet someone, actually.”” She places a hand on top of your head, and instinctively you bring your hands up to protect your hair, although she does it every morning and would kill whoever ruined her hard work. She does tend to treat you like a child in that sense, but you don’t blame her. If Roxy was blind you’d most likely act the same way. Once you do though, you feel heat rising to your face.. Oh, that’s why. Your hands are still on the top of your head and he’s...giggling. Dear god, his voice was beautiful. _

_ “Who’s this?” He asks, and you feel like he’s gotten closer. You reach your hand out, and sure enough, your hands go straight to his...collarbone? Oh yeah, yeah. You blush yet again and pull your hand back. _

_ “This is my twin brother, Dirk Strider.” Roxy explains, and you look away, even though you have no reason to. _

_ “Well hello, chap!” _

_ Roxy laughs. “I guess I forgot to mention, he’s blind, so he can’t see your hand.” _

_ “Oh! I'm terribly sorry!” _

_ “It’s fine.” You mumble, hoping to spare yourself the embarrassment of making Roxy tell this stranger you’re blind instead of doing it yourself. _

* * *

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and boy do you love your boyfriend. He’s currently running his hands through his hair, clear hair gel shining his hands. You’re standing-well, leaning-on the doorway, watching him fumble with his hair. Dirk had just recently moved in with you, three months ago to be precise, and is still getting used to doing his own hair. It was quite cute, if you were to describe it, and although most everything he does is cute, this is more like...a puppy trying to readjust his ear from its position upside-down.

You feel like you should help him, but he would kill you if you touched his hair, although you two had been together for about three years now. You smile lovingly at the boy, and you can tell your eyes are, ‘disgustingly loving,’ as Dirk would most likely describe them.

He eventually finishes after around a half an hour, all of which you were staring at him.

He turns to you, but you can clearly tell he doesn’t know you’re there. You decide to make your presence known, and place a hand on his shoulder. He jumps, exhaling after you say, “It’s just me, love.” You smile and continue, “Are you quite done? I’ve got something to tell you.”

He nods and feels his way to your hand. Once he finds it, he grips it tightly in his hand and grabs his cane with the other, walking into the hallway. “So I’m gonna guess you’re going to announce a big hiking trip or cruise of some sort. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the extra saving up you’ve been doing.”

“As fun as those two choices sound-”

“Not really.”

“They are not what I’d like to tell you.” You sit down on the couch, and when he startles, you help him sit down as well.

“You know how you’ve always wanted to see the sunset with me, love?”

His breath hitches, and you think he knows what you’re going to say. He nods, so you continue.

“The money I’ve been saving up...it’s for ocular transplants. You’ll be able to see!”

He slowly smiles as your words sink in. You brush his hair back, even though it already was, plant a chaste kiss on his forehead, and stand up. “I’m going to make breakfast, love. Let it sink in.”

You got halfway through making quite a simple breakfast for the two of you, scrambled eggs and bacon, when you hear him rush into the kitchen and hug you, both rushing and trying to be careful. Thankfully, you were away from the stove and the food was on the table. You welcomed him, smiling as you hear his sobs, infected with nothing but pure joy.

Normally, he doesn’t cry, so you were particularly happy for making the decision. Of course, you’ll have to help him out of his habits, but that won’t be too hard. And you’ll have to break it to him that he can’t exactly look at you. But, for now, you were just happy to be the one that brings him so much joy.


	2. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and although you’ve prepared as much as you can, nothing can prepare you for this life-changing day. Today, you were getting your ocular transplants, and you’ll finally be able to see.
> 
> You cling to Jake’s arm as he drives, your heart beating at a faster rate than the car was driving.
> 
> “I promise, you’ll be fine.”
> 
> “B-but what if I don’t like seeing?”
> 
> He goes silent. He hadn’t thought of that before.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and although you’ve prepared as much as you can, nothing can prepare you for this life-changing day. Today, you were getting your ocular transplants, and you’ll finally be able to see.

You cling to Jake’s arm as he drives, your heart beating at a faster rate than the car was driving.

“I promise, you’ll be fine.”

“B-but what if I don’t  _ like _ seeing?”

He goes silent. He hadn’t thought of that before. You feel a pang of guilt, sorry for making him worry about you. But that pang is fleeting, as your mind quickly retreats into the fearful spiral of before.

“I’m sure you’ll like it. Everything is so beautiful...Including yourself.”

You sigh, and before you know it, the warmth settled against your cheek is tenderly taken away, and you hear the car doors unlock.  _ I’m not ready for this _ , you think, _ Jake’ll understand, right? No, you’ll love it, like Jake said. Why would he lie? _

You climb out of the car, careful to grab the cane resting at your feet and unfold it after your feet touch the ground. You nod, signaling that you’re ready. You can almost hear the smile on Jake’s face, and your heart swells. You love this dork, whether you can see or not. He takes your hand and squeezes it. Habit by now. You’ve been to the doctor’s multiple times, half of which he accompanied you, and even though this was a surgical center, it had the same atmosphere. Atmosphere being the fear of death and sickness around every corner. You’ve never liked hospitals, anyway.

“Remember, I’ll be right here.” He says, and you smile slightly. You can tell he knows you’re scared, but when aren’t you? So many threats lurk, and you can’t see them.  _ Another pro to surgery _ , you think.

Jake starts walking forward, and your heart begins racing again, making a  _ thump, thump, thump _ , in your ears. It became so loud, that before you could walk into the waiting room, you almost couldn’t hear what Jake said.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” You sigh, wanting to believe him. He leads you to a sit then drags his hand lightly across the side of your neck, his silent way of telling you he was leaving your side for a few minutes. You don’t know how many people are in there, but it feels fairly empty, maybe three or four others.

He comes back after a few minutes, and you immediately latch onto his side, ignoring the armchair digging into your waist. He eventually notices your irregular breathing, on the verge of an anxiety attack. He panics for a second then cards his hand through your hair, most likely ignoring disapproving glares from others in the room. You were thankful for it, and eventually, your breathing returns to normal and your now on the verge of falling asleep, your eyes becoming heavy as led.

Of course, when you were finally about to let yourself sleep, someone says, ‘Dirk Strider?’ and your boyfriend stands up, gently placing an arm around your shoulders as you stand up as well. He leads you through the doorway, since you had left your cane in his hands, ditching it for Jake, your only source of comfort at the moment. You wonder why he’s so quiet. Maybe he’s nervous too, nervous you won’t love him anymore, worried you’ll leave him behind in the excitement of finally seeing the world.

He whispers something on your ear, but in your trainwreck of a thought process, you didn’t catch it. It was probably a reassurance anyway. Not that you didn’t need them right now, because you definitely do, but you like the silence before the storm, even if it does promise disasters ahead.

Jake suddenly picks you up, and you startle greatly. He giggles a bit then sets you down on a bed. Not the most comfortable, but then again, the most comfortable bed was his steadily rising and falling chest. Maybe this is a bit too romantic, you realize, Nah, he doesn’t hear them. Even if he did, it would just make him love you even more.

“Alright Dirk,” an unfamiliar voice states, :We’re going to place you under some anesthesia, wo when you feel the mask on your face, I want you to count down from 100.”

You realize that Jake is still holding your hand, and you smile at him-at least where you think he is-and you can tell he might be even more nervous than you.

“I’ll be fine,” you smile, “I promise.”

You bring his hand up to your face and lightly kiss his knuckles. His hands are shaking. You want to hug him, tell him it’s okay, you’ll still love him no matter what, but then you feel the cold mask on the bridge of your nose. You swallow shakily and start counting down, no doubt making Jake sweat.

“100, 99, 98...97...96-” and the world goes silent.

* * *

You bring your hands up to your eyes, your brain still slightly foggy from the anesthesia. “Is Jake in here?” You ask, and you hear footsteps walk outside the room, then a pair of combat boots and high heels stride inside. The combat boots were slightly hurried, and were followed by a tight hug, bombarding you with the smell of gunpowder and pine. Jake.

You smile and uncover your eyes, your eyes still closed out of habit. You follow Jake’s arms up to his hands, and take them in yours, bringing them in front of your chest. Your heart was pounding even more than it was before the surgery. Now was the moment that would change your life, determine the rest of your life, and you can tell Jake is thinking the same thing as you.

_ Open your eyes. _

You inhale shakily, and slowly open your eyes. Immediately, you know Jake made the right decision. The boy before you made you want to faint. He was so much more beautiful than you imagined, and he was right, everything is so pretty. You can’t imagine what it’ll look like outside.

Your eyes gloss over, and you crash your lips against his. “I love you, Jake, I love you, I love you, I love you!” He visibly relaxes, and you smile into the kiss. When he pulls away, tears are flowing down his face. You take the time to admire him. His hair was swept forward in the most perfect way, you believe he has...pink hair? Yeah. And he’s mostly dressed in blue, a great color on him, you think, his skin is a dark green and almost as you make eye contact with him, his hands cover your eyes. He slips your shades on your face and then uncovers them. You give him a questioning look, and he just replies with, “I’ll explain later.” He climbs off of you, reaching his hand out for you to follow.

The rest was a blur, but all you know is that now, your boyfriend is all your eyes can see. And it’s wonderful.


End file.
